Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a control method therefor.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been a GPS log apparatus for receiving a signal from a GPS (Global Positioning System) satellite, and recording, as log data, received position information and date/time information. A digital camera which incorporates a GPS reception function and records a captured image added with position information and date/time information is also available. Log data and image data recorded by these apparatuses have position information such as a latitude and longitude. Displaying, on a map, a position represented by the position information can help recall events associated with a movement route or shooting location.
Today, various utilization methods of log data are well known. For example, it is well known that when a digital camera has no GPS reception function (that is, position information and the like are not added to a captured image), log data recorded by a GPS log apparatus different from the digital camera is used to add position information to a captured image (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-171269). According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-171269, corresponding position information in log data is added to a captured image by matching date/time information contained in the log data with shooting date/time information added to the captured image. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-171269 also proposes a technique of improving the matching accuracy by correcting a gap or time difference of the internal clock of a digital camera in a matching operation, a technique of displaying, on a map, the shooting position of an image and a movement route based on log data, and the like.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-171269, however, since the accuracy of a movement route depends on the recording density of log data (a time interval at which position information and the like are recorded in log data), the accuracy of a movement route drops as the recording density decreases (as the time interval becomes long).